


New Life

by EvAEleanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor
Summary: A glimpse at the first moments as new parents
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> It's written for the Drarry Discord January Drabble Challenge  
> The prompt was 'Scared, Potter?' and to use 120 words.
> 
> Thank you [donnarafiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki) for being my beta and a huge thank you to this months mods.

Draco sits in a rocking chair in the corner of the hospital room, looking at the newborn boy wrapped tightly in a white fluffy blanket. He looks just like him. The same mouth and eyes, even a faint trace of white blond hair. Only the nose hints at the surrogate that had protected and nurtured him.

He hears loud footsteps rushing along the corridor. Draco knows who it is. The door is practically ripped open as his husband enters the room, still dressed in Auror robes.

Draco places a finger on his lips, looking up at him. He stands up and places the newborn carefully into Harry’s arms. 

“Scared, Potter?” Draco asks, looking in awe at the pair.

“No. Terrified.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of writing I've ever shown to anybody. And though it's only 120 words, I'm still proud of it.
> 
> After I saw [this fanart](https://upthehillart.tumblr.com/post/165115615077/the-day-draco-was-saved), I couldn't think of anything else to write about.


End file.
